AlphaTek Inc.
'''AplphTek '''was founded in 2400 following the dissolution of Starfleet R&D at the conclusion of the Borg War. AlphaTek was founded by Anthony Ryder and Nick Ryder. History Taking over the duties of Starfleet Research and Development (R&D) it was decided that the military run R&D was no longer doing the job. Three main contractors were tapped to provide technology and equipment for Starfleet and other Federation interests. AlphaTek as the primary weapons and field equipment contractor, SunMicro as the primary software contractor, ZeiraBuild Corp as the a ship building and vehicle contractor - mainly for smaller scale vessels - shuttlecrafts, personnel transport, ground vehicles. ZBC as it's called informally is more of an umbrella company handling numerous subcontractors. Starfleet Corps of Engineers still built and maintained the capital ships, stations and outposts, with other smaller contracts taking other roles and elements. Products AlphaTek specializes in bleeding edge technology that is not only capable of working with old tech as well as new tech and other alien tech. Hiring some of the brightest minds in the Alpha Quadrant, AlphaTek is able to act like a small, nimble, and easily adaptive company as AlphaTek covers all lines, but each line is able to operate independently and develop equipment, technologies and solutions without too much extra hassle. The Consumer line of AlphaTek includes personal communicators, computer terminals, personal defense items, and small utility 'bots'. The Commercial line specializes in equipment for businesses, traders, cargo and utility haulers, private security and education and research. The military line covers everything from powered body armor, to weapons, to ship and ground based weapons systems. 85% of handheld weapons in use now are of AlphaTek design, even if they look similar, the insides are all AlphaTek. Imperium War Following the rise of the new Terran Imperium after the fall of the United Federation of Planets - AlphaTek revoked all licenses for use of any of their technology by the Imperium by way of a custom virus that disabled everything that had AlphaTek systems, software or other technology. The Earth and Mars HQs were shuttered and the new Corporate Headquarters is now on Terra Alpha in the Capitol City (1000 AlphaTek Way - AlphaTek Tower - Downtown Capitol City) Post War Era Company founders Anthony (Tony) Ryder and Nicholas (Nick) Ryder stepped down from their posts in the company after the formation of the Alliance with Nicholas being elected President and Anthony being appointed Secretary of Defense under both the Ryder and subsequent Price Administrations. Both currently hold 'consultant' titles and have lab and workshop space inside AlphaTek Tower. Nick and Tony's sister Natalia Ryder was appointed new CEO and has been at the helm of the company during its most aggressive expansion and growth since the Borg War. With the discovery of Synthetic Dilithium by Frost Industries in 2415, AlphaTek formed a corporate alliance with Frost Industries to aide in production and material handling. With the death of its founder, Frost Industries was merged with AlphaTek Systems to form a new company AlphaTek Industries - adding Frost's Synth-D production as well as their mineral rights and workforce to AlphaTek's. In the years that Natalia Ryder has been CEO, she has personally overseen the formation of new divisions of the company including biomedical research, consumer nanotechnology, and genetic research. Following her marriage to Noonian Singh, Natalia decided to streamline the company name to AlphaTek Inc. as they are "More than industry, more than systems, we create the future" - Natalia Ryder-Singh AlphaTek employs close to a half million people across all of its divisions with another 100-200,000 as contractors and subcontractors. They are the largest private employer on Terra Alpha. Category:Company